Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Destruction & Creation
by CrystalChimera
Summary: "WERA DA GA HITOTSU A NI!" It still haunted him... that day they almost became one... It haunted him but at the same time... he yearned for it... (One-Shot with two chapters, slight Fruitshipping)
1. Chapter 1: Destruction

**Oh wow!**  
 **First story of mine that ISN'T a one-shot. XD**

 **This is sorta a one-shot, but with 2 chapters from 2 different P. , and you can pretty much tell who's who just by reading the chapter title. lol  
Was supposed to have 3 chapters but um... still kinda unsure on how to write out duels. X"D**  
 **  
And with that, enjoy the story. :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Destruction**_

 **"Wera da ga... hitotsu a ni..."**

"Nnnhg... wera d **a ga... hitotsu a ni..."**

"Wera da ga hitotsu a ni"

"Wera da ga hitotsu a ni"

"Wera da ga hitotsu a ni"

 **"WERA DA GA HITOTSU A NI!"**

The teen shot up with his eyes wide, his breathing heavy, and his body hot and sweaty. It still haunted him... that day they almost became one... It haunted him but at the same time... he yearned for it...

He never knew why... but ever since that day... that day Yuto and his souls overlayed, that feeling of being incomplete and broken nagged at him. Some days it really got to him, he would sometimes find himself staring into nothing... or at least, that's what Yuzu had told him.

"Yuzu... my soul always felt at ease with her around, almost as if all of my pain would just... poof away... but at the same time... recently I've been feeling... a heart ache almost... a feeling of... anger and hatred... I don't understand. I feel a warm yet cold feeling from her..."

"Why...? I-I... I don't understand! This has never happened before-"  
He griped his necklace.

"I remember something... it's hazy... Odd-Eyes was defeated in this duel I had with this kid when I was... younger...?"  
He gripped his chest.

"I cried... not because of Odd-Eyes but because of this pain... I just want it to stop..."  
He sharply gasped as his eyes flickered, he let out low pained groans as he tried to recollect himself but everything around began to become hazy.

He could hear Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion calling out from within his deck, he gripped his head and closed his eyes.

"Please... **stop**..."

With every passing second the pain and the roaring grew louder and stronger, as well as the urge to scream out in pain, but just when he finally couldn't take it any more, his pain eased up and went away. The teen's eyes shot open once more as he looked around, searching for the cause.

"Y-Yuzu? Yuzu!?"

He searched for Yuzu, but all he saw was an empty room, and just like last time, the feeling of hatred struck him again.

"W-why... why is this happening to me...?"

Suddenly he felt a chill down his back which then shifted into a warmth, he felt someone behind him, leaning over his shoulder, as if to come in for a whisper.

 **"I can make it go away... the pain..."**

He did not feel unnerved by this odd presence... he actually welcomed it... was it because it sounded like him?

 **"I can make the pain go away... I just need you to do one, little, thing, for me..."**  
The voice trailed off, and the presence leaned in more.

 **"All you need to do... is KILL HER..."**

Yuya's gaze shifted to the door, his head slightly titled, as his eyes began to flicker once more.  
"Yuzu..." 

* * *

**So that was chapter one, nothing really to write home about I guess. lol**  
 **Though Chapter 1 would be better then Chapter 2 since... uh... not sure if spoiler or not so I guess I won't say it...?**

 **I also for some reason picture this happening in the Synchro Arc or Friendship Cup Arc...  
Like in that hotel styled building they stayed at...**

 **So what do you think?**  
 **Still want that Chapter 3 or will you wait for Chapter 2 first then wish for Chapter 3?**

 **Please, leave a review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Creation

**Chapter 2 is finally here! :D**  
 **And it's-! ... rather underwhelming... X"D**

 **You'll understand what I mean when you read it... c':**  
 **I do hope you enjoy it though. ^^**

 **ALSO, special thanks to Frost190 for correcting my Japanese! XD**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Creation**_

 **"Warera ga... hitotsu ni..."**

"Nnnhg... war **era ga... hitotsu ni...** "

"Warera ga hitotsu ni"

"Warera ga hitotsu ni"

"Warera ga hitotsu ni"

 **"WARERA GA HITOTSU NI!"**

The teen shivered. Just THINKING of those words caused a bone chilling cold to run down her spine. It still haunted her... that day they almost became one... It haunted her but at the same time... she didn't really understand why...

She never knew why... but ever since that day... that day Yuto disappeared and Yuya's first shift in personalty, that feeling of being guilty and almost afraid of him nagged at her. Some days it really got to her, she would sometimes find herself staring at him, wanting to yell "I'm so sorry!" **over and over**...

"Yuya... I always feel happy knowing that he's happy... being around him always felt like I was in another time and space... but at the same time... recently I've been feeling... afraid... a feeling of... sadness... I don't understand. I feel safe yet in danger around him..."

"Why...? I-I... I don't understand! This has never happened before-"  
She blinked.

"I remember something... it's hazy... Odd-Eyes was defeated in this duel Yuya had with this kid when we were... younger...?"  
She closed her eyes to help her remember.

"I remember him crying... not because of Odd-Eyes's defeat but because of something else... he seemed like he was in some kind of pain..."

As she tried to recollect the memory, the scene played out in her head, remembering the very first time Yuya had a shift in personalty.

She remembers that she tried to calm him down, to stop him from seriously hurting someone, or even... himself...

"Please Yuya... stop..."

With every passing second her sadness grew, she tried so hard to hold back the tears but a few managed to fall. Suddenly her eyes shot open as she heard the call of a Dragon, she quickly ran up to Yuya's door and pressed her forehead on it, hoping her presence would calm his soul...

"Y-Yuzu? Yuzu!?"

She heard him calling her name from within his room, she smiled slightly knowing that he was no longer in pain.

"W-why... why is this happening to us...?"

Suddenly, she felt a shift in Yuya, he felt cold and dark... it also almost felt as if... someone else was with him in the room...

"Yuya's in pain! I gotta help him!"

She gripped the door handle, ready to do whatever to help him, but she suddenly was struck by fear... her hand shaking, she hesitated to open the door...

"B-but... but what if I can't? What if I can't save him!? What if... what if he hurts me or I hurt him...?"  
She tried to shake off the fear, but then that presence became stronger...

 _"I-I... I'm so sorry!"_

Yuzu stepped away from the door, her eyes widened, and her hand placed over her mouth.  
"Yuya..."

* * *

 **And that was chapter 2!**  
 **So in short... it's a rewrite of the first chapter but from the point of view of Yuzu... c':**

 **So... now that you know what chapters 1 and 2 are, do you want that Chapter 3...?**  
 **This was gonna be like... a 5 shot, Chapter 3 would be a flash back to the duel that was talked about, while chapters 4 and 5 were to continue after chapters 1 and 2 to show the out come of some kind of fight that was gonna break out.**  
 **It would be setup slightly different from chapters 1 and 2, chapter 4 would be from Yuzu's point of view while chapter 5 would be Yuya's instead of the other way around.**

 **Please leave a review, and tell me what you want to see next. ^^**


End file.
